


Sweet Christmas

by Kaiyou



Series: The Sweetest Thing (Just Desserts Verse) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Set in the Past, future bakk, just desserts verse, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: When Bokuto gets a text message at 12:23 AM on Christmas Eve morning, he just has to share it with Kenma. Immediately. Even if his boyfriend is sleeping.





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is just a little drabbly thing for Christmas, inspired by Claudiya's phone lockscreen :D
> 
> I realize that past JD BAKK is all out of order. SOMEDAY. someday it will come together :D maybe. Hope you enjoy the fluff!

Bokuto rolled over, yawning as he saw the text message pop up. Kenma's phone was going off too, he saw. Worried for a moment, Bokuto pulled the sleeping man closer to him and then picked up his own phone, unlocking it and reading the message before smiling. 

After a momentary hesitation, he kissed the top of Kenma's forehead and shook him lightly. "Hey hey hey," he murmured, smiling at the scowl that automatically appeared on Kenma's sleepy face. 

Stubbornly refusing to open his eyes, Kenma said, "I'm too tired, Kou. Just go in the bathroom or something."

Bokuto pouted. "Hey, that's mean. You'd really - er, I mean, that's not -"

Golden eyes slit open, holding Bokuto spellbound as he watched the calculations taking place in Kenma's brain. It always amazed him every single time he saw this, that he got to wake up to this sight. A grumpy Kenma was the best thing in the entire world. 

Well, except for a happy Kenma, of course.

Which reminded him.

"I'm not waking you up for that, Kenma," Bokuto murmured, grinning and kissing Kenma's scrunched up nose. "Look, we got texts from Akaashi and Kuroo!"

"Kuro?" Kenma asked. 

If Bokuto was a lesser man, he might have been piqued by the fact that Kenma's expression changed the moment he mentioned Kuroo's name. He knew how much the two best friend's missed each other, though, especially since it hadn't been too long ago that the three of them figured out the fact that they had something more than friendship. And then, of course, there was Akaashi.

"They're sending us Merry Christmas greetings from New York! It's their first Christmas together in America!" Bokuto said.

Kenma chuckled. "It's only Christmas Eve here, not Christmas yet Bokuto."

Pouting, Bokuto said, "I know." Their reservations were for tomorrow night, after all.

"And it's not even Christmas Eve there yet, it's still morning - here, let me see."

Smiling, Bokuto held up his phone. Kenma took it and typed a message back in, something in English that Bokuto didn't understand. "Me - what?"

"Just saying Merry Christmas back to them," Kenma said. "Ah, look, a picture."

"Ahhh," Bokuto said, smiling as Kenma enlarged the photo so they could see it properly. Akaashi and Kuroo were in a park, all bundled up in hats and scarves, holding cups of what was probably hot chocolate. Akaashi looked happy. He had on lipstick and eyeliner and his fingernails were painted a brilliant red. "He looks beautiful. Wait, what - Kenma no, I meant Akaashi!"

Kenma giggled and sent the message anyway, twisting in Bokuto’s grasp and shrieking as Bokuto turned his attack into tickling. The ding of the phone distracted them, and they paused in order to read the message.

“I’m pretty sure Bokuto means Akaashi, and he’s right, he is beautiful. Aww, Kenma, Kuroo is so sweet!”

“And happy,” Kenma murmured, turning to look at him with a warm and steady smile. “They both look really happy.”

Bokuto swallowed, pulling Kenma back close and hugging him tightly. “Yeah,” he said, something deep within relaxing as he thought about the photographic evidence in Kenma’s hand, what it truly meant. Akaashi. Smiling. In Makeup. Out in public.

If he only had one wish this holiday season - well. 

He already had a safe and happy Kenma who was comfortable in his own skin again. For Akaashi to look so relaxed, and Kuroo to look so - well - Kuroo, ah. It was good. 

“Should we tell them we love them?” Bokuto asked, rubbing Kenma’s back.

“Hmm,” said Kenma, snuggling closer. “Not yet, I think. Not yet.”

Bokuto nodded, kissing the top of Kenma’s head. They knew though, he was pretty sure, even if the four of them had never said anything in words. But it was delicate.

Like a snowflake.

Or maybe like the perfect spike, the kind that only came about through perfectly synchronized teamwork with the ball moving from one person to another until it was slammed down onto the opposite court before anyone had the chance to see where it was going.

“I love you, though,” Bokuto said, smiling as Kenma tensed up slightly in his arms.

He wondered if he’d ever lose the power to make Kenma flustered. He hoped not.

“I know, Kou,” Kenma finally whispered, turning and placing a kiss on Bokuto’s chest. It was so soft. Soft and sweet. Only one of the many sides of Kenma, Bokuto knew, but he cherished them all.

“Merry Christmas, Kenma,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of Kenma’s head.

He heard Kenma sigh happily, felt his lips curl into a smile as they settled back down. Happiness washed over Bokuto like a warm blanket. Good, this was good, it was all he -

“Merry Christmas, Kou,” whispered Kenma, the sound of his voice teasing at Bokuto’s consciousness as he started to slip off to sleep. “I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

Ah, there, that. Bokuto smiled, tightening his arms momentarily around Kenma before sleep won out, dragging him down into the warm pleasant darkness.

He had very pleasant dreams, indeed.


End file.
